Firefly Перевод фика Firefly
by Aido4ka
Summary: Эдвард не позвонил. Джейкоб и Белла поцеловались. Они влюбляются друг в друга. 5 лет спустя Джейкоб запечатляется. Белла уезжает, чтобы начать новую жизнь вдали, вновь открыв для себя мир вампиров, а следовательно появляются новые проблемы
1. 1 глава Первый поцелуй

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. Она была податливой, но казалось, не отвечала и не наслаждалась этим. Джейкоб впился в ее губы, не смотря на ее сопротивления. Он был полон решимости, заставить понять Беллу, что она чувствует к нему.

Белла отвергала поцелуй Джейка простым равнодушием., надеясь, что это все наконец-то закончится, и они смогут снова стать друзьями. Ее мысли мчались в голове подобно дикому огню...  
-**Нет, остановись, ты губишь все! Мы друзья, нет, нет ... все пошло не так… Ты оставишь меня ... Я не хочу тебя потерять ...**

Джейкоб упорствовал и прижал Беллу к себе еще сильнее. Он чувствовал свое шаткое намерение, но он не оставит это просто так. Он вложил в это все!  
-**Ну же, Белла… Просто прислушайся к своему сердцу!!**

Белла чувствовала, губы Джейка нажимали на нее еще сильнее и с каким-то отчаянием. Как будто он мог отказаться в любую минуту, если она не ответит. И тогда она действительно потеряет его. Изабелла, наконец, поняла, это последнее, что она хочет, и боялась этого больше всего.  
-**Я не хочу тебя потерять ... Джейк ты самое главное что есть, в моей жизни! Ты мой лучший друг. Ты моя опора. Ты любишь, не требуя ничего ... не задавая вопросов ... Я не хочу тебя потерять ... я не должна потерять тебя .... Я люблю тебя Джейк ...**  
Белла вернула Джейкобу поцелуй со свирепой страстью, как будто бы проснулась от глубокого, темного сна, кошмара, в котором была пленницей собственного сознания ... Все эти бессонные ночи, чувство оцепенения. И теперь, когда, наконец, страх отпустил ее, она почувствовала, пожар в животе, о котором она никогда не знала.

Джейк почувствовал, что Белла ответила на его поцелуй с такой страстью, что толкнула его к стене в коридоре, они снесли телефон со стены, так что трубка повисла. Его охватила ярость, но он просто почувствовал счастье, которое передавалось от губ до кончиков пальцев. На определенном этапе их поцелуй стал несколько менее важным, но все еще глубоким и страстным. Они просто целовались. Он потерял счет времени.

Белла наконец-то была готова, открыть себя Джейкобу. Она посмотрела на него с чувством удивления и радости. Она была свободна от мучительной боли и пустоты, которые появились в сентябре прошлого года, когда Эдвард ушел от нее. Она была в восторге и очень счастлива. Она любила Джейкоба! Это такое облегчение, наконец, признать это.  
-**Я тебя люблю!**-Слова вылетели из ее рта, как будто она хотела их произнести давно, но не могла. Она взяла его теплую руку, поцеловала и положила ладонь на щеку. А потом подняла ее над головой и стала кружиться в прихожей дома Чарли._ Белла Свон любит Джейкоба Блэка... Белла и Джейк!_

Джейк был ошеломлен поцелуем и смотрел на лицо Беллы, когда она, наконец-то, открыла глаза. Он целовал ее как можно дольше, опасаясь, что это всего лишь мечта, и он проснется. Но это не так. Белла смотрела на него, как он давно хотел, с тех пор как она год назад приехала в Форкс. И она, наконец, сказала это! _Она любит меня ... Белла Свон любит меня._  
Он искал следы боли, жалости, сожаления, страха или все это в ее глазах. Но ничего не было. Она поцеловала его руку, и положила ее на щеку, и она начала кружиться. _Она действительно любит меня ... Белла Свон любит Джейкоба Блэка._  
-**Я люблю тебя Белла! Но ты уже знаешь, это…**-Джейкоб начал смеяться и Белла подхватила. Она продолжала крутиться пока, наконец, ее неуклюжесть взяла верх, он притянул ее на еще один долгий поцелуй. После очередного долгого поцелуя, в ходе которого им удалось дойти до дивана и сесть, они оба были расслабленны и сидели молча. Джейкоб обнял Беллу. Она слушала его сердце. Ее мысли блуждали.  
_Это правильное чувство. Оно лучше всего. _  
Она улыбнулась и устроилась поудобней, прижавшись к Джейку. Он почувствовал это, но ничего не сказал.  
_Хм, Чарли, вероятно, будет рад этому .... Чарли!_  
Она вдруг вспомнила, где Чарли и села. Джейкоб напрягся и посмотрел на нее с беспокойством. Она улыбнулась и легла. Сегодня были похороны Гарри Клирвотера. Чарли представлял там Свонов, так как Белла была слаба. Джейк был на няней, которая обязана обеспечить Белле безопасность.  
-**Не удивительно!**-прошептала она.  
-**Что ты имеешь в виду?**- Джейк посмотрел на нее с беспокойством еще раз.  
- **О, я имею в виду, не удивительно, что ты моя няня сегодня. Ведь мы должны были быть на похоронах ...**- Она слабо улыбнулась Джейкобу. Он вздохнул с облегчением.  
-**О, ты имеешь в виду месяца неподвижной депрессии, а затем нелепые действия, включая попытку убить себя на мотоцикле? Кульминация чего, прыжок с утеса? Не глупи Белла. Ты прошла через многое, и ты не должны быть на похоронах. **- Он шутил и был расслаблен.  
-**Вот именно! Я настолько замкнулась в себе, что я ни на что не обращала внимания, и теперь Гарри мертв. Я хотела быть там для Чарли, для Билли ... я должна быть там для тебя. И вот ты здесь, опять же, из-за меня.**-С этими словами она поцеловала его и слегка улыбнулась.  
_Ух, ты! какой же я была слепой! Он был здесь все это время. С терпением, преданностью. И любовью. Прежде всего, любовью, я отклонилась от него в глупой надежде, что Эдвард вернется ... какая глупая ... По крайней мере, я, наконец, свободна. И я счастлива._


	2. 2 глава Белла и Джейк

***  
Чарли открыл двери уныло. В последнее время его жизнь стала сложной. После нескольких лет желания, чтобы Белла была с ним, он конечно получил больше, чем ожидал. Он был отцом очень несчастного подростка, который был на грани самоубийства в течение нескольких месяцев, и ни он, ни Рене не знали, что делать. И сейчас один из его лучших друзей умер. И нет намека, какое маленькое дикое животное убивает людей ... Да, его жизнь была далеко не простой в эти дни ...  
Он вошел в коридор, где нашел телефонную трубку, висящую на стене. Мгновенно волна паники прошла по нему. Он посмотрел в зал и удивился увиденному. Приятный шок. Белла спала на диване, и она выглядела мирной и довольной. Но это было не то. Она спала на диване, в объятиях Джейка, который тоже спал с глупой улыбкой на лице.  
_Наконец-то! Посмотрите на нее. Она спокойна. Я действительно надеюсь, что это продолжится и Джейк исправит ее._ Он притворно кашлянул, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Ничего. Ни один мускул на их лице не дрогнул. Они оба крепко спали._ Ну… Я, пожалуй, пойду спать пораньше ..._ Он тоскливо посмотрел на экран телевизора, и пошел в свою комнату. С улыбкой на лице…

Белла проснулась. Она вспомнила, что произошло вчера, и теплая волна счастья разлилось по её телу. И тут она увидела, сколько времени. 8:15 утра!!! _О, черт! Я опоздаю в школу. И Джейк тоже... Почему Чарли не разбудил нас?_ Она вскочила и побежала на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды. Чарли сидел на кухне, ел свой завтрак и читал газету.  
-**Доброе утро Беллз! Хорошо ночью спала?** - он смотрел на нее с улыбкой и подмигнул.  
-**Что?** - она покраснела. - **Эээ... Да, спасибо. Почему ты не разбудил меня? Или Джейка?**  
- **Ну, я позвонил Билли, сказал, что Джейк остался у нас на ночь,** - он остановился для драматического эффекта и улыбнулся еще шире - **и вы не спали так хорошо, с сентября прошлого года, так, что я позвонил в школу, и сказали им, что ты опоздаешь сегодня. **- Он закончил, вполне довольный самим собой.  
-**Ах, да, это была лучшая ночь в этом месяце ... Эээ .... да.. спасибо. Эээ .... так что, ты и Билли говорили о ... Эээ ... ты знаешь, о Джейке и мне?**  
-**Ну, только то, что Джейк остался здесь прошлой ночью. Или было что-то еще, о чем мы должны были поговорить?**- Чарли нравилось это! Белле нет.  
- **Эээ ... ну ... Эээ ... Я думаю, нет. И да, Джейк может находиться чуть больше времени здесь. И наоборот ...** - Белла покраснела и улыбнулась, а затем вышла из кухни. В ту же минуту Джейк высунул голову на кухню, и улыбнулся Чарли.  
-**Доброе утро, Чарли! Как поживаешь?** - Он посмотрел на свой звонящий телефон, и стал выглядеть более серьезно. -**Хорошо. Уже иду... У нас большой день. До скорого. Беллз подожди! **- Он побежал за Беллой.  
Чарли сидел с улыбкой, как у Чеширского кота. И говорил по телефону с Билли в следующую же секунду.

***  
Это был конец первого учебного дня после «паузы» в ее жизни. Белла шла к ее старому грузовику, Джейк был уже там. Он, улыбаясь, сидел на капоте. Он вскочил и подошел к ней. Они столкнулись друг с другом, глупо ухмыляясь. Джейк посмотрел на Беллу в ожидании. Это была ее очередь, и она знала, что это ее шаг навстречу ему.  
- **Привет бойфренд! Разве ты не должен быть в классе?** - Она схватила его за руку, и они пошли к машине.  
- **Эээ, нет - есть некоторая проблема сегодня, это пока мы не разберемся с Викторией, стая дала особые привилегии** - Он вздрогнул, но после быстро последовала характерная улыбка. Белла вздрогнула при упоминании проблемы и Виктории. Она почувствовала свою вину, но полностью отвлеклась на улыбку Джейка.  
- **И я получил специальную задачу заботиться о тебе. Очень удобно, не так ли? Ты можешь видеть меня, когда ты не в школе ... **  
-**Ах, я думаю, что справлюсь с этим!** - счастливо ответила Белла. Она потянула его за руку, и они продолжили идти к машине. Она поцеловала его нежно, прежде чем сесть на сиденье водителя. Джейк подошел к пассажирской стороне, улыбаясь школьным друзьям Беллы. Да, чрезвычайно терпеливая группа друзей - Джессика, Майк, Эрик, Бен, Анджела - следили за каждым их шагом в состояние легкого шока. Анджела и Джессика шептали друг другу и хихикали, Эрика и Бен недоуменно смотрели, но лишь слегка заинтересовано. Майк с другой стороны выглядел несчастным. _Сперва, проклятый Каллен и теперь этот образец мужской красоты? У меня действительно нет шансов ..._  
***

Белла была занята домашней работой по биологии, а Джейк делал домашнее задание по английскому. В гараже разрывалось радио, в то время как дождь тяжело стучал по крыше. Они уже прибрались здесь, притащили несколько старых столов и очень удобный старый диван, им было комфортно. Джейк даже покрасил угол, чтобы сделать его более похожим на гостиную, а не гараж. Итак, это было их логово, их безопасное место. Они регулярно избегали вмешательства их отцов, которые тратили большую часть своего времени на подшучивание о внуках и других таких смешных вещах. А также, чтобы позволить привыкнуть к ним как к паре Форксу и Ла Пуш. Прошел месяц и уже приближался школьный бал, так что все перешли на более важные вещи, такие как наряды и дата бала. Белла не заботилась о платье, она уже знала дату! Белла была полностью сконцентрирована на школе и посвящала ей всю себя последние несколько месяцев, ей нужно было много чего выучить. Она наслаждалась каждым скучным тестом, эссе и другой университетской брошюрой встречающейся на ее пути. На самом деле, она никогда не чувствовала дискомфорта из-за этого. Но теперь, после нескольких месяцев апатии и отказа от жизни, она наслаждалась просмотром списка и может выбрать даже из Лиги Плюща. Она видела, что это делает Чарли счастливым. Джейк был очень благосклонен, но она видела мелькающую тень на его красивом лице каждый раз, когда он видел брошюру университета на востоке или в Калифорнии. Но она решила попробовать. И теперь она знала, что ей нужно делать. Она решила пойти на биологию (без крови! Только растения и молекулы ...) или в младшую английскую литературу. Она сделала домашнее задание, и закончила писать заявления.. Она действительно надеялась, что она поступит туда.  
Это был Университет штата Вашингтон в Сиэтле. U Dub*. Это будет компромисс - хороший университет, который был достаточно близок для Джейка. Скрестив пальцы, Белла посмотрела на Джейка, который отказался от домашних заданий и взялся за двигатель мотоцикла. Он полностью сосредоточился на своей задаче, и у него между глазами появилась маленькая складочка, и он кусал губу. _Он великолепен, и он даже не знает этого!_ Белла восхищалась его мощной фигурой и смуглым телом, тут её мысли изменились. Она встряхнула головой и попыталась сосредоточиться.  
-**Эй, Джейк, милый** - начала неуверенно Белла. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, поднимая брови.  
-**Мог бы ты помочь мне с моим эссе для последнего заявления **- Он остановился посередине работы над двигателем, его улыбка исчезла. Он медленно выдохнул, у него был тревожный взгляд, это повторялось каждый раз, когда она предлагала ему какой-то новый предлог, чтобы помочь ей. Но он приклеил слабую улыбку. – **Конечно, Беллз. Куда мы будем обращаться сегодня?** - Он посмотрел на заявку и на этот раз он даже улыбнулся. – U** Dub? О, это было бы здорово! Я имею в виду, Сиэтл лишь в часе езды, и я смог бы переехать туда и патрулировать .... Вперед в U Dub!**  
Это было для него таким облегчением, что он практически поднял Беллу, как будто она перышко и усадил ее на колени. Они работали над эссе еще час, прежде чем сделать перерыв. Джейк был полон энтузиазма. В конечном счете, Белла имела скромный очерк, который она могла бы отшлифовать завтра. Белла была рада, но она также понимала, что есть нерешенный вопрос, что Джейк будет делать со своей жизнью, ему нужно было определиться. У него была судьба, но однажды он окончит школу, ему нужна будет работа. Она всегда была обеспокоена подходом к этому вопросу, а Джейк не совсем готов обсудить это ни с Билли, ни с Сэмом. Поэтому она спросила его:  
-**Так ... Эээ ... никаких признаков Виктории?** – Она была неуверенна. Джейк посмотрел на нее с тревогой.  
- **Эмм, нет, она, кажется, исчезла из этого района. Все кажется, успокоилось. Мы по-прежнему внимательно следим.… Хотя.… Но, по крайней мере, ты вне поля зрения. За хорошее поведение и мою отличную работу в качестве опекуна** - Джейк ненавидел эти вопросы настолько, насколько Белла ненавидела задавать их. Он пытался смягчить тон. – **И поэтому я застрял с этим домашним заданием по английскому... Поможешь?**- Он указал на бумаги, разбросанные перед ним и улыбнулся с надеждой. Белла решила отказаться от расспросов на некоторое время, взяла бумагу и села рядом с ним. Это было все, что она могла бы сделать для него, после всех заявлений и эссе, с которыми он помог ей. И они принялись за другое эссе, Белла на компьютере и Джейк держа ее в объятиях.

Все оставалось так же в течение следующих нескольких недель. Белла была достаточно готова к финалу, чтобы помогать Джейку готовиться к его. Она продолжала задавать вопросы о патрулировании и Виктории, Джейк твердил, что все на самом деле скучно, ничто не произойдет и Виктория ушла. А потом начали приходить письма из университетов. Пара отказов из заведений на востоке, принятие в Калифорнии, но ничего из U Dub. А потом примерно за неделю до выпускного вечера, пришло письмо. Белла и Чарли сидели в зале с письмом. После примерно 10 минут, Чарли схватил его.  
-**Белла, позволь мне открыть его. Смотри, это большой толстый, значит, тебя взяли!**- Белла вырвала письмо и поняла, что она была слабачкой. Она имела дело с очень большим черт, больше чем дюйм ... Она разорвала его и открыла.  
-**Меня взяли!!!!! Папа, меня приняли!! Это так здорово...**- Белла была в восторге.  
-**Ах, милая, это великолепно. Я очень рад за тебя**. - Чарли обнял дочь. Он чувствовал облегчение. Он только что получил ее обратно, ее нормальную Беллу, и он не хочет потерять ее снова. Белла встала и взяла ключи от машины.  
-Я должна сказать Джейку! Он будет очень рад.- С этими словами она выбежала к своей машине. И через некоторое время она споткнулась, но сумела удержаться за край машины. Чарли смотрел в окно и рассмеялся. Она самый неуклюжий человек, которого я видел ... Белла был так взволнована, и хотел быть с Джейком в эту секунду. Ее старый Шевроле не заводился, но после нескольких попыток это случилось. Она, наконец, приехала на место.  
- **Джейк!**- Она крикнула, выходя из машины, и продолжала идти к дому. Она просто прикоснулся к дверной ручке, а Джейк уже открыл дверь. Она могла увидеть остальную часть стаи в доме. Они явно обсуждать дела стаи до того как Джейк вышел.  
-**Белла! Все в порядке?** - Джейк чувствовал, Белла была взбудоражена, и это обычно не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
- **ДА!! Меня приняли! Меня зачислили в U Dub,!! Мы поедем в Сиэтл!** - Она сунула письмо о зачислении в его лицо. Он прочитал и с пониманием того, что оно значило, он поднял ее на руки и прижал ее ближе к себе.  
**-Это здорово!!!!! О Белла, это такая хорошая новость! Мы едем в Сиэтл!! Я просто разговаривал с Сэмом и папой… ну, ты знаешь, о будущем… нас ... И это сделает вещи намного проще!** - Джейк чувствовал облегчение, и он улыбнулся большой улыбкой. Он привел ее в дом. Объяснения были не нужны так, как стая слышала все. Билли посмотрел удовлетворенно и с облегчением. Сэм, который всегда был серьезным, одарил Беллу улыбочкой. Это все, на что она могла надеяться. Остальные из них были слишком заняты едой. (Хорошие друзья...)

В ту ночь Джейк патрулировал с Сэмом. Они постепенно обегали большой круг вокруг Ла Пуш и Форкса. Поскольку Каллены ушли, правила игры изменились. Территория стаи была продлена до Форкса и даже дома Калленов, была честная игра. Джейк всегда чувствовала толчки счастья, когда он бежал мимо него. Он также воспользовался возможностью, чтобы отметить свою территорию, когда он прошел круг. (Ахаххаа. Как мило Джейк!!). Все было тихо в течение нескольких недель, но стая была еще начеку. Джейк чувствовал, что Сэм хотел «поговорить» с ним. Он видел изображения его и Беллы, и он знал, о чем примерно будет разговор.  
- **Джейк, ты ее любишь**?- Джейк был удивлен простотой вопроса.  
-**Ты знаешь, я ... Я хочу сказать, я люблю ее с тех пор как она приехала в Форкс **  
-**Я знаю, это, но ты ее ЛЮБИШЬ? Я хочу сказать, она одна? Чувствовал ли ты, невообразимую тягу к Белле, что никто не сможет разрушить это? Ты запечатлелся?** - Сэм объяснил, и он показал изображения себя и Эмили, и себя и Лию, Джейку, чтобы попытаться дать ему понять, что он имел в виду.  
-**ДА! Я уверен. Я хочу быть с ней все время, она важна для меня, как никто другой, я бы убил для нее... Это достаточное доказательство для того чтобы я остался с Беллой?** - Джейк был раздражен Сэмом. Сэм не собирался облегчать это для Джейка, идти куда-либо или принимать какие-либо решения.  
-**Смотри Джейк, я должен быть уверен. Я имею в виду, ты мой второй в команде и можешь быть больше, если бы ты хотел ... Я не могу просто отпустить вас. И эта охота на Викторию ... Я должен быть уверен, что Белла действительно единственная для тебя.**- Сэм пытался успокоить молодого волка. Джейк был невероятной защитной для Беллы и Сэм знал, что она, вероятно, самое важное в его (Джейка) жизни, но это был риск, позволяя ему покинуть резервацию  
-**Я думаю, если вы будите в Сиэтле, мы можем продолжить это. Ты все равно должен будешь вернуться к патрулированию, и если рыжая пиявка появится снова, я буду нуждаться в тебе все время**.- Сэм почувствовал счастье Джейка мгновенно  
-**О, спасибо тебе, Сэм!! Я не подведу стаю. И до Сиэтла всего 30 минут бега...** –  
И это был конец разговора. Сэм сосредоточился на беге, и стало тихо. Джейк был так взволнован, было трудно сосредоточиться на патрулировании, он думал о том, что будет. Его главной страстью была Белла. Потом мотоциклы, их собирание и ремонтирование. И это он может сделать в любом месте. Таким образом, он будет работать с мотоциклами в Сиэтле. Там много мотоциклов, чтобы остановится в Сиэтле. Он не мог дождаться, встречи с Беллой, чтобы сообщить ей большие новости. Он чувствовал, что Сэм расслабился, и сделал так же. Он выпустил инстинкты волка и начал наслаждаться бегом.

***  
Белла сильно нервничала. Ее тошнило. Она смотрела на себя в зеркало. Анжела стояла за ней с широкой улыбкой. Белла была в платье. Бальном платье. Она избегала выходить в платье до последней минуты. В последние несколько дней она действительно хотела Элис была здесь, чтобы впихнуть ее в невероятное платье и туфли. Но вот, она стояла в магазине, в Порт-Анджелесе за день до выпускного вечера, с Анжелой и Джессикой, которые помогали ей. Платье, которое она одела, было очень простым, до колена и глубокого красного цвета. Туфли на каблуком (Вау! Белла на каблуках! Земля квадратной станет. Хих). Обеим девочкам понравилось платье. _Мне нравится этот прикид ... _  
-**Это оно! Вау, Белла, ты здорово выглядишь. Девушка, вы выглядите сексуально!** – сказала Анжела и обратилась к хихикающей Джессике  
-**Большие планы на завтрашний вечер?** - Они дразнили ее. Белла отмахнулась.  
-**Да, мой большой план состоит в том, чтобы не упасть на мою задницу на этих каблуках. Это будет мое достижение! И, кроме того это не ваше дело **- Обе девушки снова начали хихикать. Белла немного паниковала по поводу выпускного вечера, это было правдой. Но не могла отрицать, что труднее всего будет не накинуться на сексуальное и накаченное тело Джейка. И она была уверена, что он чувствовал то же самое. _Но в ночь выпускного вечера? Такое клише._

***  
**Смотри сын** - Билли посмотрел на своего единственного сына, стоящего в костюме. Джейк повернулся к отцу и улыбнулся.  
-**Спасибо папа. Я просто хочу хорошо выглядеть для Беллы. Она делает меня таким счастливым, ты знаешь это?**- Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало снова и остался довольным. Он увидит Беллу изысканно одетой и поэтому волновался. Они никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это была своего рода их первая знаменательная дата, и он хотел, чтобы все было правильно. Он хотел, чтобы это было романтичным и красивым. Он сел в машину и поехали к Свонам. Чарли открыл дверь и кивнул, Джейк надеялся, что это было одобрение.  
-**Белла, Джейк здесь!**- крикнул Чарли.  
-**Еще минуту**…- ответила Белла. Джейк нервно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Чарли.  
-**Не смейтесь, ладно?** – снова крикнула Белла. Джейк и Чарли посмотрели друг на друга, Чарли подмигнул Джейку.  
-**Конечно, мы не будем, смеяться... Спускайся уже!**- позвал Чарли. Белла сделала несколько неуверенных шагов и начала спускаться. Она была одета в простое темно-красное платье и с собранными волосами, несколько кудрей падали ей на плечи. Джейк почувствовал, как его челюсть потихоньку падала, как волна страсти пробежала через него. _Вау! Я никогда не видел ее такой ошеломляющей. Она так прекрасна! И это платье, оно весьма обтягивающее... Возьми себя в руки, Чарли смотрит на тебя! Но она такая горячая!_ В этот момент Белла споткнулась, и Джейк протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей спуститься. Они глупо усмехнулись друг другу.  
-**Белла, ты такая красивая!!! Ты изумительно выглядишь. Ух ты **- выпалил Джейк.  
-**Да, это так **- Чарли сиял. Он вспомнил прошлый год, когда она стояла и неловко смотрела на Эдварда. На этот раз, надеюсь, все будет хорошо для тебя милая.  
Джейк помог дойти до машины и провел к двери открытой для нее. Только прежде чем она села, он поцеловал ее. Сначала осторожно, а затем с большой страстью. Белла откликнулась. Они прервали поцелуй и смотрели друг на друга.  
-**Мы ... должны… ехать…**- сказал Джейк хриплым голосом. Белла кивнула, и он пошел в сторону водителя. Прежде чем он мог бы сесть в машину, Джейк необходимо было собраться. Он вновь почувствовал некоторые его собачьи импульсы, почувствовал, что отдышка скоро пройдет... Он посмотрел на Беллу, она улыбалась ему из машины. Миллион мыслей пришли в голову, когда он стоял. Он воевал так долго за Беллу и был счастлив последний месяц, и проводил время с ней. Но теперь он хотел большего. Он хотел ее полностью ... и поцелуи, как это трудно для него. Но он не хотел заставлять Беллу, делать то, к чему она была не готова. И он все еще боялся, что она чувствует что-то слишком хрупкое, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Все это заняло около двух секунд, и он сел на место. Он завел машину и выехал на дорогу, когда Белла схватила его за плечо.  
-**Я не хочу идти на бал ...**- Прошептала Белла.  
-**Что ты имеешь в виду?**- Он посмотрел на нее, а она на него. Она немного нервничала.  
-**О, ну же Белла, все будет хорошо. Не беспокойся о танцах. Я тоже плохо танцую, поэтому мы можем выглядеть глупо вместе!**- Джейк успокоил ее. Она улыбнулась и погладила его по лицу и сжала его руку. Он аккуратно поцеловал ее в волосы. Она посмотрела на него и легонько поцеловала в щеку. - **Нет, Джейк, что я не это имела в виду. Я не хочу идти на бал, потому что я бы хотела пойти куда-нибудь с тобой... Я хочу быть с тобой Джейк... **- Она шепнул ему на ухо.  
-**Ах…**- Джейк понял, о чем она говорит, и сердце начало стучать. Он остановился и посмотрел на нее. - **Ты уверена? Я разумеется хочу быть с тобой ... я хочу сказать я хотел этого, всегда..**.- шептал Джейк. Белла улыбнулась и погладила его по лицу.  
-**Да... **- Белла казалось немного раздраженной – **Но я не хотела осуществлять то что называется «покончить с этим после выпускного!». Так что давайте не пойдем на бал. Я, собственно, не запланировала ничего, но когда я увидела тебя сегодня, я просто знала это самое подходящее время ... Я на самом деле не имеют понятия, куда мы могли бы пойти, хотя...**  
-**Ну, у меня был маленький сюрприз для тебя на вечер, но ничего не мешает нам поехать сейчас**.- Он поехал в сторону дома. Белла крепко сжала руку, и они поехали дальше спокойно. Его сердце колотилось. Даже слишком. Они оба забыли свои большие планы с их прекрасной одеждой и их первой знаменательной датой. Это было гораздо больше ... Когда он подъехал, Джейк вылез из машины и попросил Беллу подождать. Он скрылся в гараже и окликнул ее. Она шла нервно, а затем ахнула. Джейк явно потратил много времени, украшая их логово волшебными огоньками. Кроме того, он принес дикие цветы и плющ лозы и развесил их по комнате. Это было похоже на магический лес под звездным небом. Это было красиво. И он был там, ее красивый, добрый, милый и ОЧЕНЬ сексуальный парень в центре всего этого. Он включил на музыку и притянул к себе. Они целовались и на этот раз, они не остановились. Все это было естественным. Они медленно сняли друг с друга одежду, и вскоре они лежали на диване, изучают их тела более внимательно и интенсивно, чем раньше. Их первоначальной нервозности как не бывало, их страсть горела и одержала верх. А потом они оба были готовы. Они посмотрели друг на друга так, как они занимались любовью в первый раз. Это был медленный, неуклюжий и болезненный, но и красивый и невероятно насыщенный. Впоследствии они держали друг друга увереннее, мощная рука Джейка охватила Беллу  
-**Я люблю тебя Белла. Ты моя душа**.- Джейк шептал ей на ухо.  
-**Я люблю тебя Джейк. Ты моя душа**…- Белла ответила, а затем что-то написала на клочке бумаги рядом с ней. Она показала на Джейку.  
«Белла и Джейк навсегда!»


	3. 3 глава Жизнь Беллы и Джейка

Белла проснулась от испуга. Она резко села. Сердце ее бешено колотилось. Она не сразу поняла почему, но потом вспомнила, что сегодня день окончания школы. Это случилось, она, наконец, окончила школу и переедет в Сиэтл. Это и тот факт, что она не видела Джейка неделю, потому что он вдруг решил навестить свою старшую сестру Рейчел в Сиэтле, и она скучала по нему. Она до сих пор не была уверена, что это стало причиной того, что она так резко проснулась, но у нее не было времени. Она встала и начала готовиться к церемонии, а затем увидела информацию студента, и сердце наполнилось радостью. Она полюбила Форкс, с его сонливостью и, гигантскими деревьями, и туманом. Но она нуждается в шуме большого города - музеях, клубах, кофейнях (ведь в Форксе только одно единственное кафе-ресторан) и, наконец, чтобы затеряться в толпе. В Сиэтле было все. Кроме Солнца, конечно ... Белла пережила спектакль (выпускную церемонию) без каких-либо серьезных происшествий ( тут имеется в виду супер «ловкость» =)). Вероятно, поэтому она была счастлива. Чарли сиял, Джейк приехал и сиял больше. Даже Рене приехала, ей пришлось оставить Фила и вернуться в Форкс (две вещи, которые она ненавидела больше всего). Джейк и Белла уедут с Рене во Флориду завтра, и они могут наслаждаться солнцем в течение нескольких недель, так что они счастливы. В общем, великий день.  
Так что, когда она проснулась от испуга на следующее утро снова, она не удивилась. Но на этот раз она точно знает, почему. Мечта, о которой она не задумывалась на протяжении года, вернулась. Белла мечтала об Эдварде. Она не помнила ничего, только чувства к Эдварду. Это не было неприятным, просто оставляло немного меланхоличный настрой. Она сидела в постели в течение нескольких минут, задумываясь по этому поводу. Это все, что она успела, потому что как только Рене поняла, они начали собираться, она не заметила, как уже сидела в самолете с Рене с одной стороны, и Джейком, с другой. И они оба нервничали по поводу полета, Рене и Джейка болтали о Белла и его планов в Сиэтле. И, как все нервные люди, это был разговор на скорости ежика Соника (для тех, кто не помнит это персонаж видеоигр компании Sega,комиксов и мультфильмов). Белла же делала все, чтобы Рене была довольна планами.  
Итак, каковы же их планы? Она хотела бы жить в общежитие с Джессикой, и чтобы Джейк приходил после школы и в выходные. После, когда Джейк окончит школу, он переедет в Сиэтл, и они будут жить вместе. Все будет так.  
И это было сделано.  
Белла и Джейк проводили замечательные каникулы вместе во Флориде. Это был их первый приличный отдых. Джейк уехал из Форкса, но не оставил дела стаи. Хотя в последнее время, Джейк говорил, что все спокойно и необычайно тихо. Так Джейк и Белла были в раю. Они проводили много времени друг с другом, но по ночам Джейку приходилось патрулировать. Страсти искрились.  
Остальная часть лета прошла в подготовке к переезду и тогда Белла и, наконец, Джессика упаковала старье в пикап и поехали в Сиэтл. Их комната была небольшой, но она была их собственной. Джессика была лишней, но Беллу это не волновало. Рейчел, сестра Джейка, взяла их под свою опеку и помогала им перемещаться по студенческой жизни. И она записала Беллу на йогу. И Белла почти не протестовала. И это помогло ей с ее координацией и балансом, следовательно, избавив ее от склонности к падениям, спотыканиям, короче от ее неловкости.  
Джессика оказалась хорошей соседкой - она знала все сплетни и всегда получала приглашения на лучшие вечеринки. Учась, Белла наслаждалась всем. Английская литература оказалась большая противоядием от ее Биологии / Биохимии / Ботаники / Органической химии / генетических Инженерных классах. Но больше всего, Белла надеялась увидеть Джейка и рассказать ему об этом. Он придет в послеобеденное время, и они будут учиться вместе и в выходные дни, они бы спланируют свое будущее. Они собирались переехать вместе осенью, и Беллз начала искать небольшое место, которое они могут себе позволить. Джейк нашел работу в гараже, где он будет делать то, что у него лучше всего получается – установку и починку двигателей.  
Обязанности Джейка в стае по-прежнему были регулярны, но все было спокойно. Джейк говорил, что вампиры не приближались к Ла Пуш и Форксу и даже к широкому полуострову. Они оставались бдительными и контролировали этот район. Все было тихо на этом фронте. Белла, наконец, успокоилась и считала дни, до начала их совместной жизни в Сиэтле. Год пролетел, и снова настало время окончания школы. На этот раз для Джейка. Выпускной прошел, они снова провели лето с Рене. Джейк и Белла, наконец, стали жить вместе. Им нравилось это. Это было их любовное гнездышко.  
Жизнь продолжалась без происшествий в течение следующих трех лет. Белла продолжали ходить в колледж - специализирующийся в области молекулярной биологии, в итоге - она была лучшей в лаборатории, пока не было крови в ее окрестностях. С другой стороны была английская литература, - и давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, это был просто предлог для прочтения множества книг, а потом поговорить о них. У Джейка тоже было все хорошо - он переместился с починки мотоциклов на их создание и он также начал работать в качестве инструктора езды. Работа также дала ему преимущества для поездки в Ла Пуш и помочь с патрулями. Несколько кланов прошли через этот район, однако все оставалась спокойно. Не было больше Квилетских мальчиков, которые превращались в оборотней (имеется ввиду новые превращения) , и это был хороший знак, но стая оставалась на чеку.

-**Привет, детка! Я дома!**- позвал Джейк Беллу. Он услышал ее бормотание сзади. Она была за своим столом, выглядевший, немного изношенным. Ноутбук на коленях, стол был завален заметками и книгами. Она учится, ведь это ее последний год в колледже. Она была занята последний месяц, но только через неделю они будет вместе и смогут отпраздновать свой 5-летний юбилей. Он взглянул на свою красивую уставшую девушку. Он по-прежнему чувствовал, как в нее влюблен, как день, когда слетев с мотоцикла, ударилась о булыжник. _Преимущества запечатления, я думаю ..._ Он планировал маленькое путешествие на мотоциклах до Ванкувера сразу после ее окончания. Только ей необходим отдых.  
-**Детка, ты должна поесть. Я приготовлю что-нибудь для нас. Будет готово примерно через 30 минут** - он окликнул ее. Белла что-то слышала о еде. Она была настолько сосредоточена, что не заметила, что Джейк вошел. Но еда это хорошо, даже если у нее нет времени ни для чего. У нее экзамен завтра и она волновалась. Это был ее последний экзамен, а затем окончания университетской жизни и начал ее карьеры. Это была другая причина для волнения. Ей нужно было поговорить с Джейком о ее планах и они не всегда совпадали с его.  
Во время учебы в колледже Белла стала амбициозней. Она хотела бы получить столько опыта, сколько позволит взять ее научная карьера. Область ее интересов была жаркой темой, и она могла пойти далеко. Лучшие лабораторий в США были на Восточном побережье, однако, самый лучший был в Шотландии. Как и в Шотландии, Великобритания, на расстоянии несколько тысяч километров. Работа в лаборатории профессора Грея подтолкнет ее карьеру вперед с молниеносной скоростью. Джейк не хотели бы этого. Переезд из Ла Пуш в Сиэтл, уже большой шаг. Она не может ожидать от него еще одного переезда. Она разговаривала с Чарли и Рене. Рене это Рене - она говорила об использовании этой возможности, и поехать посмотреть мир - не жить же с первым мальчиком, которого любишь. Чарли же был весьма полезен, и предложил, что она должна найти что-то ближе к Форксу, но с возможностью уехать на несколько месяцев для посещения других лабораториях. Белла была удивлена знаниями Чарли в научном мире. На самом деле, Чарли разговаривал с двоюродным братом из Денвера, который был женат на ученом и который предложил этот вариант.  
Идея Чарли была идеальным решением, так Белл подала заявку во время летних каникул с профессором Греем и также подала заявку на программу PhD (Doctor of Philosophy – кандидат философских наук) в Вашингтон. Она получила положительные отклики. И это было здорово, но ей по-прежнему необходимо поговорить с Джейком или ее уровень переживания выйдет за пределы. Из раздумий ее вывели руки Джейка гладящие ее плечо, он звал ее есть. Она вдруг почувствовала запах еды и поняла, что голодная. _Нужно закончить сначала ... Но все таки я должна сперва поесть!_

Они ехали по дороге в Британскую Колумбию в горы. Белла наслаждаясь ездой на мотоциклах. Последние три часа езды помогли ей расслабиться и снять напряжение. Он еще не сказал ей, куда они едут. Вероятно, они были в Канаде. Кроме того они еще не обсуждали небольшой вопрос о своих планах на лето. И она должна обсудить это скорее так, как должна уехать примерно через месяц.  
Они завершили свою поездку в небольшом домике с красивым видом на озеро. Джейк приложил много усилий, чтобы подготовить романтический ужин. Они закончили этот прекрасный день красивой ночью нежной любви. Это было почти идеальное празднование годовщины. Белла проснувшись на следующее утро, приготовила завтрак в постель для Джейка, и она знала, что должна подойти к разговору.  
-**Спасибо тебе за прекрасное свидание. Это было именно то, что мне было нужно** – начала Белла, по-прежнему избегая нужной темы  
-**Все только для тебя, милая. Ты была напряжена в последнее время, я знал, что тебе нужно было расслабиться.** - Джейк улыбнулся ей и погладил ее по лицу  
-**А я и сделала это. Но любимый, мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем, что может тебе не понравиться** - Джейк сел и поднял брови.  
- **Удиви меня…**- Он почувствовал, как уровень ее волнений опять поднимается. Ясно, что это важное и теперь он начинает нервничать.  
-**Хорошо... Поехали… Ты знаешь, я подал заявление на стажировку в лучшие лаборатории в моей области? А также в программу PhD в Вашингтон? Ну, я прошла в оба.**- Белла остановилась и посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Джейк усмехнулся.  
-**Боже мой, Беллз, это изумительная новость! Я так горжусь тобой!!!**- Белла заставила замолчать его, положив палец на его губы.  
-**Стажировка начинается в следующем месяце в течение четырех месяцев, так что это означает, мы не сможем быть вместе летом** - Она опять остановилась, чтобы он осмыслил информацию. Выражение лица немного изменилось от сказанного. Она продолжила  
-**И... Лаборатория профессора Грея не в Сиэтле…**- Джейк начинал понимать, что она говорит.  
-**Это в Шотландии. Эдинбург, если быть точной. И еще одна в Великобритании** - Она, наконец, сказала это. Выражение лица Джейка изменялось от счастливого, к выжидающему, тревожному и, наконец, раздраженному  
-**В Шотландии? Ты никогда не говорила мне о Шотландии. Можно подумать, что ты хочешь сказать, что... Нет ли стажировки где-нибудь в радиусе тысячи миль? На этом континенте?**- Он посмотрел на Беллу. Она выглядела удрученно.  
-**Я думаю, Чарли знает об этом? А ты не сказала мне, потому что ты знала, я не буду рад этому, но ты хотела идти туда в любом случае? Таким образом, у меня нет выбора...  
Здорово, Белла** - Последнее он сказал с сарказмом. Он остановился. Он чувствовал, что он начинает злиться еще больше и его инстинкты могут одержать верх. Он встал и быстро отошел от Беллы. Он знал, что может случиться, если он потеряет контроль. Эмили была живым доказательством, и Сэм все еще мучился из-за этого.  
Белла видела, что Джейк расстроен. Очень расстроен. Так расстроен, что может потерять контроль. Он встал и отошел в другой конец комнаты.  
- **Ты прав по поводу всего этого, но это мой большой шанс. Ты знаешь, я хочу идти вперед по моей карьерной лестнице, и работа с профессором Греем откроет много дверей для меня. Я имею в виду, что парень предложил мне аспирантуру и я отказалась , потому что я хочу быть с тобой **-Белла пыталась оправдать то, что она сделала. Ее последняя фраза вывела Джейка из себя.  
-**Ах, так я держу тебя здесь? Ну, я сожалею об этом, но ты знаешь, я не могу оставить Ла Пуш с пиявками, и, в частности с Викторией, которая еще там!! И это не так, как будто у меня есть любой долбаный выбор в этом вопросе** – Белла удивилась. Она никогда не видела Джейка так злым. Он начал ходить по комнате и открыл окно, чтобы выпрыгнуть. Примерно через 3 секунды он убежал.  
_Нет, все прошло не так хорошо ... _(ну думаю маты мы пропустим =)) Белла сидела на крыльце и ждала, когда вернется Джейк. Она не могла винить его в гневе. Она знала, что он был обеспокоен, но она еще была в шоке от его реакции. Они имели несколько довольно больших ссор, но он никогда прежде высказывал такое. Солнце медленно двигалось по небу, и был день, когда она увидела обнаженную фигуру Джейка выходящую из леса. Она по-прежнему чувствовала покалывания каждый раз, когда она видела Джейка во всей красе. На этот раз вместо этого она пыталась угадать его настроение. Он улыбнулся ей, но с грустью. Она подбежала к нему, и они стояли в полной тишине  
- **Мне так жаль Джейк  
-Нет, послушай, прости меня, я знаю, это не было легко для тебя, и ты должна была проанализировать выбор. Мне жаль, что я понял его так плохо.** - Джейк поцеловал ее волосы.  
-**Это здорово. И это поможет тебе с карьерой. Я буду учиться не беспокоиться о тебе. Но ты должна обещать мне, что ты скажешь, если даже почувствуешь беду. Обещаешь  
-Обещаю. Мне будет не хватать тебя Джейк!  
- Хорошо, тогда... я думаю, я буду работать за двоих в гараже**  
Белла уехала в Шотландию через неделю после окончания колледжа и Джейк начал считать дни до ее возвращения.


	4. 4 глава Логан

Это был понедельник. Прошло всего 2 недели!! Белла вернется к своему дню рождения, и он теперь, наконец, может позволить возбудится, воображая ее. Джейкоб пытался на том, что он делает. Он работал над последним Triumph Bonneville (прим. переводчика: мотоцикл 1950-1960 г.г.), который принесли от мистера Джонса. За последний час все, что он сумел сделать - это переместить несколько клапанов. Хорошо, что Джон сегодня не здесь. Он был ответственным за гараж в течение дня - Тодд и Майк продолжали работать над своей последней машиной, не обращая никакого внимания на Джейка. _Сконцентрируйся!_ И он, наконец, сделал это, и вскоре началась надлежащая работа над двигателем.

Было 2 часа дня, его следующий клиент должен был прийти в любую минуту. Очевидно, что некоторых16-летних зовут Логаном. Папочка купил своему ребенка Aprilia RS125(прим. переводчика: итальянский спортивный байк) на день рождения – зверь, а не машина. Джейк работал над ним, а Тодд разрабатывал черно-красный стиль для него. Все что нужно для 16-летнего новичка.

2.10 (они опоздали!) «Папочкой» оказался мистер Джонс. Он вошел в гараж. Джейкоб поздоровался с ним, а затем пошел дальше, чтобы поздороваться с его студентом.

**Ты должны быть Логан **- сказал он, протягивая руку для ее пожатия со своим учеником, а затем поднял голову. Произошло несколько вещей сразу. Джейк увидел очень красивые голубые глаза и задохнулся. Он чувствовал тоже, как если бы он был сбит машиной (он знал, что чувствовал, как это и было на самом деле хуже ...), затем кто-то безжалостно разорвал его сердце, и подал ее на тарелочке Логан. Логан, как, оказалось, была девушкой. Красивой девушкой с голубыми глазами, оливковым цветом кожи и каштановыми волосами. В глазах была улыбка и приятный, немного грубый голос сказал:

-**Привет Джейкоб, да, я Логан. Ты в порядке?-** теперь она хмурилась. А было чему хмуриться. Между бровями пролегла складка, и она взглянула на Джейка с беспокойством.

-**Ээээ, да, да, я в порядке, конечно, я в порядке! ... К сожалению, ... Вы простите меня, я выйду на несколько минут. Мистер Джонс, Логан?** - Джейк пытался проскользнуть в офис, хотя ему хотелось перевоплотиться и убежать к Сэму, спросить его о том, что только что произошло. Но он знал. В глубине души, он инстинктивно знал. И действительность медленно пополз в его сознании. Джейкоб Блэк запечатлелся на Логан Джонс.

Он начал часто дышать, и комната закружилась незначительно. _Успокойся!_ закричал он про себя. Он стоял в офисе пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Они проносились через голову со скоростью тысяча миль в минуту. _Как? Почему? Почему именно сейчас? Возможно ли вообще такое? Кто эта девушка? Как это? Белла? Белла?!? О дерьмо, как мне рассказать Белле? После того, что пиявкой... Эдвард бросил ее, как я могу поступить с ней так же?_

Однако даже если эти мысли, проходили через голову, все, о чем он действительно мог думать так это только о Логан и ее аквамариновых глазах и насколько он хочет быть с ней, и заявить о своей вечной любви. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, и он нуждался в полном самообладании, чтобы не перевоплотится. _Успокойтесь, ты идиот! - _прошипел он про себя и глубоко вздохнул. Он посмотрел в зеркало и вложил все свое очарование в «фирменную улыбку Джейка» (любимая Беллы) и пошел обратно. Для него это казалось вечностью, но на самом деле произошло меньше минуты

- **Логан, ты должна заполнить эту анкету, прежде чем начинать. Мистер Джонс, вам нужно подписать форму согласия, здесь и здесь** – Джейк протянул форму «папочке», и следил за каждым движением Логан, пока та заполняла анкету. Она передала ее обратно к Джейкобу. _Логан Тайни Джонс. Тайни?_

- **Тайни? Интересное имя. Она что-то обозначает?** - Его Квилитское происхождение и образование (он не уделял большое внимание в школе) давали ему знания его настолько, чтобы знать, что Тайни, несомненно, является племенным именем

- **Да, это означает «возвращением луны», это имя моей бабушки, она родом из племени Омаха** – улыбаясь, ответила Логан.

Джейк призывал себя не смотреть на Логан, дабы не схватить и поцеловать ее. Было неконтролируемое желание: быть рядом с ней, прикасаться к ней и ее защищать. После очередного глубокого вдоха, ему, наконец, удалось сосредоточить внимание на работе, так как Логан начала задавать ему много вопросов о мотоциклах и занятиях.

Первый час инструкций, наконец, закончился. Мистер Джонс забрал Логан и они ушли. Джейкоб придумал какое-то оправдание, чтобы Тодд оставил его ответственным в гараже. Он должен был поговорить с Билли и Сэмом немедленно. Он сел на мотоцикл, чтобы выехать из Сиэтла, но как только он уехал из города, он отправился на свое обычное место, оставил свой байк и перевоплатился - так было гораздо быстрее. Преимущество мгновенной связи с Сэмом, не говоря ни слова, то, что ему действительно необходимо. Конечно, остальная часть стаи могла слышать его, так же хорошо, и он не любил это. Большинство из них были запечатлены уже, поэтому они могут предложить несколько советов, или, по крайней мере, посочувствовать ему в этой проблеме.

Сэм встретил Джейкоба и сразу понял, что произошло. Он был один на патруле и позвал Джейкоба с собой. Они пошли назад. Сэм смотрел на Джейкоба с выражением обеспокоенности и жалости. Он прошел через это с Ли. Любовь всей его жизни. Или так он думал, пока он не встретил ее кузину Эмили и запечатлелся на ней. Эмили и Сэм были абсолютно счастливым, и теперь даже больше, поскольку они имеют семью. Сам Джейкоб понял, что переживает. Никто другой полностью не понимает, насколько мощно переключение. Да, Джейкоб по-прежнему любит Беллу, но в этот самый момент, он может быть безразличным, если она останется навсегда в Шотландии или, если она стояла бы прямо за ним. Все, что было важно это Логан.

Сэм слушал Джейкоба мучающегося над тем, что только что произошло. Было странно, что Логан видимо, не имеет никакого отношения к племени или к этой области. Уверен, что в ней есть немного крови Омаха, но в Квилетских условиях, она может быть также из Египта. Они бы решили эту проблему, когда она пришла к ним. Начнем с самого начала. Джейкоб имел дело с Билли, Беллой, Чарли и прежде всего должен был выяснить, как раскрыть свою вечную любовь к ничего не подозревающей шестнадцатилетней милашки из Сиэтла! Без звуков как сталкер ...

Сам и Джейкоб пошли к Билли. Тот терпеливо слушал. Несмотря на то, что обращение в волка проходит через поколения, он был полностью осведомлен о силе импринтинга. Он невероятно грустил из-за Беллы и был не совсем уверен, как он будет решать это с Чарли, которого он любил, как брата, и особенно, после того как они говорили о том, что они будут делать со своими внуками в течение нескольких лет.

**-Джейкоб ничего не говори Логан, пока не поговоришь с Беллой. Она заслуживает того, чтобы узнать в первую очередь. О мой Бог, бедная девушка. Она пережила уже столько. Я не знаю, что это сделает с ней** - Билли вздохнул.

-**Я знаю, папа, но Белла очень сильна. Она уже не маленькая хрупкая девочка, какой являлась несколько лет назад. С тех пор как мы были вместе, она никогда не была столь сильной и решительной. И посмотри, как хорошо она справляется. Я имею в виду что она первая в своем классе, и она попала в программу кандидат наук UW**(прим. переводчика: для тех кто не помнит университет Вашингтона)-;Джейкоб пытался успокоить себя образами сильной и решительной Беллы, которые помогают справляться ей с тем что встречается на её пути. Это не последний, хотя

-**Aaa, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо**! - беспокойство возросло, и его сильный аргумент о Белле не казался больше таким сильным. Да, это правда, Белла обрел мир, и была счастлива, и все это через свою любовь. Белла + Джейк навсегда... и теперь будет даже хуже, чем пиявкой! Кровопийцы. Как будто в аду кто-то сделал так, чтоб она была несчастлива. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, Джейкоб Блэк, будет хуже для Беллы Свон, чем когда-либо был Эдвард Каллен!

Билли посмотрел на своего сына с грустью. Сэм сидел в тишине.

-**Билли прав Джейк. Тебе необходимо поговорить с Беллой первым и Эмили может помочь вам в решении с Логан** - Сэм встал внезапно. -** Мне нужно поговорить с ней. Я тебе позвоню** - Он вышел из дома и побежал в лес. Джейкоб уныло сидел на диване. Он закрыл глаза и увидел Логан, её красивые голубые глаза смотрели на него. Он почувствовал теплое свечение. Затем пара каштаново-карих глаз появилась из темноты, и смотрел на него с пустым выражением…

Беллы, как она была в первые дни, когда уехал Эдвард ... Белла, когда он спас её после этого прыжка со скалы ....

Белла, Белла, Белла ....

Он вдруг почувствовал желание сбежать, и убежать далеко-далеко от всего этого. Он выбежал из дома и исчез. Он продолжал бежать, мимо Сиэтла, двигаясь на север за пределы Канады. Наконец, он остановился, так как он увидел огни Ванкувера. _Ты не можешь просто убежать от этого, ты должен столкнуться с музыкой_ и он повернул обратно. Когда он, наконец, добрался до квартиры на автоответчике было указание на сообщение. Он нажал на кнопку, и мягкий голос Беллы заполнил комнату:

«**Привет, Джейк, милый? Привеет! Ух... Я думаю, что тебя нет рядом ... надеюсь, что я могу поговорить с тобой, я думаю, ты находишься со стаей? У меня был очень волнующий день, - это похоже на работу, меня опубликуют в газете в следующем году. Это так интересно! Можете ли ты представить Беллу Свон, опубликованным ученным в 22 года? Кто-нибудь ... не хочу утомлять тебя придурковатым материалом. Это место до сих пор поражает меня - я имею в виду Эдинбург-такое впечатляющее место, Замок находится на вершине скалы в центре города! И этот огромный фестиваль на данный момент. Они называют это - комедией, танцом, театром и многим другим Шекспира - и ты знаете, как я люблю Шекспира! Фестиваль заканчивается в эти выходные с массовым фейерверком. Это должно быть весело. Будет несколько фотографий, чтобы показать тебе. Погода по-прежнему так же плоха, как дома ...... эмм... Как насчет тебя? Есть какой-нибудь интересный байк в магазине? Как Билли? Рейчел? Ладно, я должна идти! Всегда твоя! Люблю тебя!»**

Джейкоб прослушал сообщение еще раз. Он глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал боль от её слов, и она говорила о Шекспире и фейерверке. Он открыл ноутбук и быстро написал сообщение - **Прости, я скучаю по тебе, было патрулирование. Новостей нет. Считаю дни. Я люблю тебя - **Он не мог спать. Он сидел на диване, глядя на луну, пытаясь понять, что он будет делать.


	5. 5 глава Как признаться в вечной любви?

Как выразить свою вечную любовь?

Следующие две недели были немного размыты. Джейк продолжал преподавать Логан, старательно концентрируясь, чтобы не признаться ей в любви. Он так же мучился из-за Беллы и не знал, что с этим делать. Он нуждается в совете стаи. Так он спланировал небольшую поездку в Ла Пуш. Логан уже довольно хорошо каталась на мотоцикле, поэтому он предложил днем съездить в Ла Пуш, где она может попрактиковаться в мотокроссе. Он также хотел Калеб (папа Логан, мистер Triumph Bonneville) присоединиться к ним, так Билли сможет понять, каким образом они могли поговорить с ним. Калеб с радостью согласился - он любил езду на мотоциклах, и у него была идея изучения племени – в нем была кровь Омаха, и ему было интересно узнать о других племенах.

Так, в субботу, Калеб, Логан и Джейкоб уехали. Был полдень, когда они достигли Лa Пуш и Джейк позвал их к Сэму и Эмили на обед. Как всегда, вся стая была там, было весело и шумно. Все они наблюдались за Логан с интересом. Она легко сходилась с каждым и была счастлива там. Калеб допрашивал Билли миллионным вопросом о племени, что Билли был более чем счастлив, ответить на них. Эмили провела большую часть своего времени, спокойно наблюдая за Логан, и заметила, что она тайком поглядывала на Джейка, когда он играл в футбол с остальной частью стаи. Она сказала Сэму, Сэм сказал Джейку. Огромная улыбка расползлась по его красивому лицу. Он почувствовал, как сердце разрывается от счастья. Но потом, последовал укол вины из-за Беллы ...

Логан и Джейкоб перешли к практике мотокросса, а Калеб пошел вокруг полуострова. Он сказал, что встретится с ними через нескольких часов. Логан доказала, что у нее настоящий талант и очень устойчиво проехалась на мотоцикле. У Джейка была высокая планка, но Логан соответствовала ей хорошо. Он почти полностью забыл о своем положении и просто наслаждался ее компанией. Вдруг Логан потеряла контроль над байком так, что его занесло и он мог упасть на нее. Джейк соскочил с байка и схватил Логан как раз во время, байк упал на грязь.

**-Ты в порядке? Логан, скажи мне, с тобой все хорошо?** - спросил Джейк с паникой в голосе. Неописуемый страх и боль, которую он почувствовал увидев ее в опасности полностью сокрушили его.

-**Я в порядке -** она задыхалась - **но я упаду в обморок, если ты не ослабить свою хватку!** - Джейк понял, что он прижал ее крепко к своей груди, так крепко, что она была раздавлена его широким торсом.

-**Ой, прости меня, я просто волнуюсь**!- Он ослабил хватку и посмотрел ей в глаза. Она улыбнулась и, прежде чем он понял, что произошло, они страстно поцеловались. Он был удивлен, и в таком восторге, что не отстранился.

-**Какого черта ты делаешь, и о чем ты думаешь? Отойди от моей дочери, сволочь!** - Калеб пытался оттащить Джейка от Логан. Джейк вышел из задумчивости и вдруг резко встал

- **Калеб, извините, я просто.... она упала с байка, я поймал ее, И... это произошло ....** - Джейк пытался извиниться.

-**Папа, оставь нас в покое! Я поцеловала его, ты должны знать! Мне нравится Джейк! Я могу делать все, что я хочу** - Логан кричала на Калеба.

-**Ты несовершеннолетняя! Ему 21! Выбери кого-либо собственного возраста!!!!**- кричал Калеб

**-Ок, мы уходим! Забирай свой байк, мы едем обратно! СЕЙЧАС! А ты, ублюдок! Я доложу твоему начальству, что ты пристаешь к несовершеннолетним! Логан, я сказал, садись на свой байк! **– рявкнул Калеб. Он с яростью посмотрел на Джейкоба. Джейкоб сделал глубокий вдох и спокойно сказал Калебу:

-**Я очень извиняюсь за то, что произошло, я должен был остановить это. Но есть еще кое-что и ты должен дать мне шанс объяснить тебе.-** Джейк остановился, глядя на Калеба. Тот едва слушал. Джейк продолжал. - **Кроме того, что мотоцикл поврежден. Логан упала и разбилась. Ничего, в основном я могу исправить это в гараже Билли. Поедем туда на мотоциклах - Логан поедет с вами конечно...**. - сказал он быстро, Калеб поднял бровь на его предложение

- **Я возьму вас туда и исправлю байк там. Билли и Рейчел составят вам компанию. Это займет около часа**.

Калеб признал поражение, и все они отправились к Билли. Билли догадался, что что-то произошло между Логан и Джейкобом, но спокойно предложил Логан и Калебу в его доме, а Джейк пошел чинить байк. Калеб вскоре был восхищен Квилитскими историями, а Логан разговаривала с Рейчел. Когда вошел Джейк весь грязный в моторном масле, он услышал историю о духе волка и племени. К тому времени, когда он привел себя в порядок, Билли рассказывал легенду «истинной родственной душе» как они это называют «запечатление».

Джейк сел и посмотрел на отца. Билли слегка кивнул и Джейк выпалил как пуля:

-**Я люблю Логан. Я запечатлел на ней. Она моя жизнь.**

Калеб смотрел на него с недоверием. Логан не обращала внимания, она была очарована рассказами о Рейчел и ее второй половинке - Поле ... она поняла ситуацию и посмотрела на отца, а затем Джекоба. Джейк покраснел и снова заговорил более уверенно.

-**Я люблю Логан. Я запечатлен на ней. В тот момент, когда мы встретились 2 недели назад. Это инстинктивное, я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Логан моя судьба - теперь я живу только для того, чтобы любить и защищать ее. Это все, что имеет значение. Я знаю, все это звучит несколько напыщенно и безумно, но я считаю, что это правда. Калеб, я уверен, вы слышали подобные истории от вашей бабушки о такого рода вещах? Нет? Ну, он работает в племени Квилитов**. - Джейк был спокойней, и теперь даже расплылся фирменной улыбкой.

- **Я знаю, Логан действительно молода, и я не ожидаю сейчас многого, но она моя жизнь, и я буду ждать ее. Она является единственной женщиной для меня отныне**. - Он закончил и посмотрел на Калеба тревожно.

Логан смотрела потрясено, но она сияла. _Джейк, мой работяга, инструктор езды, запечатлелся мной?! ОМГ! Это удивительная новость. Логан мечтала о его поцелуях, с тех пор как однажды увидела его за разработкой каждой детали со своими друзьями. Джейк - симпотичный парень, с ЛУЧШИМ телом, которое она когда-либо видела, не говоря уже о близости. И он меня любит?_ Она чувствовала себя Золушкой. Ее собственный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. В любом случае! Это была хорошая новость!!

Калеб смотрел менее уверено в этой ситуации. Это была его маленькая девочка, его принцесса, и они говорили о ней. Ей всего 16 лет для Христа ради! Его голубые глаза ангела ....

Джейк был прав. Калеб слышал легенды о родственных душах, духах, одной истинной любви, да, да, да. Калеб обычно не обращал внимания на такого рода вещи. Он точно не следовал за любым из его родных корней. Он был инвестиционным банкиром в Сиэтле зарабатывающий шестизначную зарплату, со страстью к старинным мотоциклам и дорогим винам, живущий в огромном доме... Калеб встал, посмотрел на всех по очереди. Джейк смотрел, искренне беспокоясь, Логан смотрела раздражающе восторженно, а Рейчел и Билли смотрел на него с ожиданием. Калеб медленно выдохнул:

- **Мне нужно подумать об этом. Я не говорю, хорошо это или плохо, но мне нужно время, чтобы подумать о том, что я чувствую. Джейк, я думаю, что это лучше всего, если Тодд завершит уроки с Логан. Логан, пойдем **

Логан возразила.

**-Папа! Я не могу высказаться? Хорошо, я признаю, что это многовато, чтобы понять что можно найти родственную душу в 16 лет, но мне очень нравится Джейк! Я чувствую эту связь! На самом деле. И она становится все сильнее с каждым день. Я хочу видеть его папа. Я обещаю, мы не будем делать глупостей. **

-**Нет.**- Джейк выпалил быстро - **Нет, конечно, не ... гм, я имею в виду, я бы не .... позднее, то есть .... Я. .. **-Опять он выдохнул и сконцентрировался.- **Кроме того, это не так просто. У меня также есть вещи, которые я необходимо решить. Я ... У меня есть подруга, Белла. Она уехала на тот момент, и мне нужно поговорить с ней первым.** - Логан посмотрела шокировано и ее рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, быстро превращался в злодея. Калеб посмотрел на Джейка. Тот продолжал:

-**Белла знает о запечатлении. Мы всегда знали, это могло произойти. Но мы вместе уже долгое время и я должен был смириться с этим. Она заслуживает того, чтобы иметь какое-то время и разобраться с этим.-** Калеб посмотрел на Джейка снова. Он понимал, что все не так уж и просто, и что кому-то всегда становится больно.

-**Хорошо, Джейк, как я уже сказал, мне нужно время для рассмотрения этого, Логан нужно успокоиться, и тебе необходимо решить проблему с твоей подругой - поэтому мы все должны взять небольшой перерыв. **- Он посмотрел на свою дочь, которая была в 3 секундах от слез - **Логан милая, такова жизнь. Тебе нужно быть терпеливой. Ад, для тебя 2 недели назад самой большой заботой было какие туфли обуть с тем, что на тебе было одето... А теперь у тебя есть бессмертная любовь к юноше. Не так уж и плохо в великой схеме вещей.** - Она посмотрела с блестящими слезами на глазах. Потом повернулся, крепко обнял Джейка и выбежал из дома.

-**Смотри, Джейк, у тебя есть ее номер, но не звони ей прежде, чем не разложишь все вещи по местам. Я не хочу, чтобы моя девочка страдала** - Калеб посмотрел на него, как будто он плохое дело, попрощался с Билли и Рейчел и последовал за Логан.

Джейк остался стоять посреди комнаты, чувствуя смесь радости и страха. Он больше не беспокоиться о Логан, но было не миновать того, что Белла возвращается в понедельник, и он разобьет ей сердце.


	6. 6 глава Как осторожно разбить сердце?

Джейкоб сидел в зале прибытия аэропорта SeaTac, ожидая, пока Белла пройдет таможню. Ее самолет из аэропорта Хитроу приземлился 20 минут назад. Он становился все более нервным – как он будет себя чувствовать, когда увидит её? Мгновенно ли она всё узнает? Как она отреагирует? Будет ли с ней все нормально? Картинки с её полыми моргающими глазами пришли в его голову.

Белла вышла, толкая тележку, и широко улыбнулась Джейкобу. Она подбежала к нему и обняла его так крепко, как только могла. Джейкоб прижал её к себе, и они поцеловались.

Белла поцеловала его очень страстно, так, как сделал бы любой другой, если бы не видел своего любимого человека долгое время. Джейкоб пытался подражать этому, но страсти уже не было. Его сердце принадлежало другой. Теперь он чувствовал сильную братскую любовь к Белле, а не страсть, которую он ощущал к Логан. Он должен был сказать ей об этом немедленно.

Белла бросилась на Джейкоба и горячо обнимала его. Она притянула его и поцеловала, - она долго хотела этого, не менее 2 месяцев. Он поцеловал ее в ответ, но было что-то не то. Она не знала что, но что-то определенное. Она отстранилась, и они улыбнулись друг другу.

**-О милый, я пропустила эту улыбку**- сказала она, так как улыбка Джейка была натянута на его лице.-**Я очень, очень скучала по тебе. Еле выжила! Ты?**- Она пыталась шутить, но было ощущение ползания мурашек распространяющихся по спине.

-**Всего лишь ... Я скучал по тебе тоже - я считал дни, пока ты не вернешься ко мне**- он попытался улыбнуться, но это получилось не совсем удачно. -**Был занят работой и патрулированием, ты знаешь?**- Он начал болтать без умолку, стараясь казаться нормальным -**Билли и Чарли ходили на рыбалку и бейсбол, Рейчел на йогу, Сэм с семьей ....**-Он бросил на нее взгляд и Белла смотрела на него совершенно серьезно.

- **Джейк ... что-то случилось? Ты кажешься нервным и болтливым. Смотри, если есть что-то важное, что нужно сказать мне, ты лучше сделай это, ты знаешь, я не очень люблю ждать**- Белла старалась держаться спокойно, но чувство страха охватило её. -**Кто-то пострадал? Это Билли? Нет? ...-Она смотрела на реакцию Джейкоба. -Боже мой, это Чарли, не так ли? Боже мой, что случилось с ним?-** Белла сделала глубокий вдох, и ей необходимо было сесть. Чувство страха взорвалась в груди. Она опустила голову и попыталась взять себя в руки.

-**Я запечатлился…****-** прошептал Джейкоб. Белла не обратила внимания на первое и пыталась привести дыхание в норму. Тогда слова проникали в ее сознание. _Что он сказал_?

**-Повтори еще раз?**- Белла спросила.

**-Я запечатлился-** Джейкоб сказал громче, на этот раз. Белла ахнула снова, закрыла глаза и глубоко выдохнула.

-Ты **только что сказал что запечатлился?-** Она спросила очень спокойно и Джейкоб кивнул.

Она ничего не говорила, ничего не делала. Просто сидела там. Она не знала, как долго. Она чувствовала небытие, онемение начавшие ползать по ней_. Эдвард. Джейкоб. Эдвард ... Джейк_. Имена кружились в голове, пока они не слились в единое. Двоим мужчинам она отдала свое сердце. Оба разбили его.

Наконец, она, глубоко, вздохнула и посмотрела вперед. Они всегда знали, что это возможно. Но опять-таки любовь их была таким чистым и сильным чувством, что оба они на самом деле подумали, что с ними это уже случилось. _Белла и Джейк навсегда ..... или нет ..._

Слеза упала из правого глаза Беллы, а затем еще и еще. До того как она узнала, она плакала. Не громко и яростно. Просто слезы текли по ее лицу. Она была невероятно грустной. Но она вспомнила Сэма и Эмили. Ли. Любовь к жизни Сэма. Прежде чем он запечатлел на Эмили. Подавляющее счастье, которое Сэм и Эмили пережили. И мучительные боли, которые перенесла Ли. И теперь она чувствовала такую же боль.

Джейкоб сел рядом с Беллой, глядя ей в лицо. Она плакала. Она ничего не сказала. Он обнял ее и держал ее так близко, как только мог. Она сидела, слезы текли по ее лицу. Ее карие глаза, лишенные эмоций, начали напоминать пустоту. Он боролся против этого в течение нескольких месяцев, все эти годы, и сейчас он вернул ее обратно в один легкий шаг. Он сделал это. Он разбил ее сердце ...

*******

Джейкоб смотрел на прекрасные глаза Беллы в ужасе. Пустота поглотила их. Но потом произошло что-то другое. Белла вдруг встала, оттолкнула себя от Джейкоба и вытерла слезы с глаз.

**-Я не сделаю это снова, черт возьми! Я сильнее, чем это!**-Она чуть не закричала. -**Я не потеряю себя снова, как некоторые девицы в беде. На этот раз я позабочусь о себе****-****.**

Джейкоб был потрясен ее реакцией. Он никогда не видел Беллу такой. Конечно, он говорил о ней как о сильной и независимой, - но до тех пор, как он был там, чтобы защитить ее от этого мира!

Это был другое. Пустоты исчезли, и они был заменены выражением решимости. Она схватила тележку и толкнула ее в сторону автостоянки.

**-Пошли?-**спросила она Джейкоба и пошла дальше.

Джейкоб бросился за ней в шоке.

**-Белла, ты в порядке?**

-**Нет, Джек, я чертовски далека от нормального состояния! Я хочу кричать! И, кажется, что мое сердце вырвали. Снова! Очень удивительно, что это произошло, прежде чем тебе стукнет 25!!!!!!! Кто-то, я не знаю кто, но кто-то это делает специально для меня. Кто-то явно не хочет, чтобы я была счастлива!**- Она крикнула сердито.

**-Но я уже не маленькая хрупкая девушка. Я об этом позабочусь сама**- И это звучало так, как будто она имела в виду его. Джейкоб смотрел на Беллу, которая шла впереди. Она продолжала нести этот бред.

**-Я хочу сказать, как это может случиться со мной два раза! Эдвард Каллен ... теперь ты!- **Джейкоб вздрогнул… Они сели в машину, и поехали. Белла сидела молча.

-**Ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу себя за это Белла! Я обещал заботиться о тебе, чтобы убедиться, что никто и никогда не сделает больно тебе, после того как эта пиявка оставила тебя ...-** он не мог ничего поделать с собой после всех этих лет. Он просто не мог сказать имя Эдварда. Белла посмотрела на него, и он продолжил быстро: -**Но теперь, я даже хуже! Твой покровитель превращается в злодея. Я просто хочу сделать все правильно, я хочу сделать тебя счастливой**!-Белла вздрогнула на его последние слова. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжал тихо:

-**Белла, ты знаешь, что запечатление не является умышленным ... Я все еще люблю тебя, просто, я люблю Логан больше ...-** Он закончил тихо, почти шепотом.

- **Логан ....****-** Белла повторила имя. Это был последний удар ... Она сидела, молча глядя на движения. Слезы опять подымались.

***

Белла смотрела на трафик, как Джейк ехал к их квартире.

_Как она посмела!?!?! Помогло ли это Логан зная, какую боль это вызывет у меня?_

_Это не ее вина Белла._

_Но она забрала моего Джейкоба!!!_

_Она не хотела этого. Он влюбился в нее._

_Тогда это его вина. После всего того, с Эдвардом ... лицемер!_

_Он не мог не запечатлиться. Не слишком сложно для него, он помог твоему сердцу, когда оно было сломлено._

_Да, но только сломать его снова ...... _

_Успокойся, ты должна подумать Белла._

Так она и сделала. Автомобиль подъехал к их квартире.

****

-**Джейк, я думаю, я пойду к Чарли на несколько дней ..... мне нужно пространство, и мне нужно понять, что я буду делать. Я могла бы даже пойти и остаться с Рене и Филом**- сказала Белла, и пошла в спальню, не оглядываясь на него, и закрыла дверь.

Джейкоб понял намек. Она не хотела видеть его, и он почувствовал внезапное желание уйти оттуда. Он повернулся и вышел из дома.

Он шел бесцельно по Сиэтлу, не обращая внимания, куда он идет. Он пытался понять реакцию Беллы. Слезы он и ожидал, он боялся пустоты. Тем не менее, печаль в ее глазах, сожгли его. И то, что он сделал эту боль еще сильнее. Он обещал сам, что он НИКОГДА не сделает ей больно, и он сделал. Если бы только существовал способ сделать это правильно для Белла. Чтобы снять боль ... Он посмотрел вокруг себя и понял, что он стоял перед домом Логан. Это застало его врасплох, но он понимал, что она заставила его быть необъяснимо счастливым. Все мысли о Белле исчезли в мгновение ....

Он никогда не понимал, что, не будь он с Логан, это причинит ему физическую боль, но это было сделано. Он не видел ее 10 дней и очень хотелось прыгнуть в её комнату, чтобы второй раз увидеть её ..... _Нет, ты обещал!_

Тем не менее, Калеб ничего не говорил о текстовых сообщених... он достал свой телефон и набрал

_Малышка, я так сильно скучаю! скоро увидимся __xxx____J__._

Логан сразу ответила

_Я тоже __xLx__._

****

Когда она услышала, как хлопнула дверь, Белла вышла из спальни.

_Ну, это было грандиозное шоу! Никогда не знала, что у меня есть талант к выступлениям ..._

Она была разбита. Смелость и решительность в последний час растворились в воздухе. Она хотела свернуться калачиком, спрятаться в яму и не выходить. Вспышки в памяти постоянно возвращали её на шесть лет назад. Сэм нашел ее в лесу. Обеспокоенный вид Чарли. Терпеливая улыбка Джейкоба.... Терпеливая улыбка Джейкоба ... их поцелуи .... _СТОП! Прекрати!!_

Белла обособилась от этого. Она встала и вытерла слезы (опять!). Она действительно не может позволить себе сделать это снова. Она не придет и не развалится, как она сделала, когда Эдвард оставил ее. Ей отчаянно необходимо не находиться в квартире, или даже в Сиэтле.

Она упаковала вещи и позвонила Чарли. Он был в восторге, услышав, что она придет. Сью и Леа были гостях, и они могут наверстать упущенное.

Белла все так же села в старый покосившийся Красный грузовик. Она водила плохо, как в лучшие времена, и сегодня ее страдания все усугубили. Вождение не помогало ей, так как все ей напоминало о Джейкобе. Но, после долгих часов, она, наконец, сделал это ради Чарли.

Когда она подъезжала, она видала, что Леа и Сью входят в дом. Леа знала - это было видно по тому, как она встретила Беллу. В первый раз, Леа посмотрела на Беллу мягкой приветливой улыбкой человека, который действительно понимает её. Это застало ее врасплох. Леа была сложным человеком. Очень колючим. Но в этот момент, в первый раз, Белла могла понять, Леа и оценить, как она жила на протяжении многих лет. Она улыбнулась в ответ Ли.

Сью и Чарли не знали.

Чарли и Сью болтали о проведенном лете и Белла с притворным энтузиазмом говорила о Шотландии в то время как все, что она хотела сделать, это поговорить с Ли. Наконец, Ли предложила, они могли бы мыть посуду, в то время как Чарли и Сью расслабились. Ли ждала Беллу для разговора. Белла не могла думать и ни о чем говорить. Они по-прежнему молчали, пока последний стакан не оказался в шкафу.

Белла, наконец, просто задала один вопрос. -**Будет ли лучше?**

Ли опустила глаза и сказала:

**-****Было бы, если бы я не смотрела на них каждый день. Но это не так, мне остается уйти ...**

Белла знала, что она должна делать.


End file.
